


like you do

by Cookie_Queen



Series: Dasey's Freakin' Week 2021 [4]
Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M, PWP, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie_Queen/pseuds/Cookie_Queen
Summary: He could get used to the way she was looking at him.Day 4 DoD Freak WeekPrompt:PILLOWTALK by Zayn / PoV by Ariana Grande
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Series: Dasey's Freakin' Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203758
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Dollop of Dasey Freak Week 2021





	like you do

In the years that have passed and the opportunities that have come and gone, Derek had learned to grow up and accept that to lie to himself is only half a life. And Derek was tired of lying to himself. If this was fate, then it was. So be it.

He watched Casey, her face blushing strawberry red, blonde streaked hair framed to the edges of her face in sweat slicked splendor, her palms having drifted across every inch of his body, her fingers having gripped all the places he wanted her to hold again, her nose scrunching up the way it does when she’s begun to have that _real good feeling_ , he doesn’t think anyone has been this beautiful, ever.

“Come here,” Casey reached out a hand, awkwardly cradling his face behind her, and he felt a tightening in his heart. Her thumb traced against his cheekbone, their eyes meeting, and she bit her lip.

“Uh, uh—” He pushed back into her, trying to play it off, but he groaned. Her tightened on the blankets, where his hand crept closer to where they touched. He palmed himself as he pulled himself out, trying to stop the need to speed, but tried to apologize for his indiscretion by rubbing his thumb on her clit.

Casey moaned, the long length sounds interrupted by coming out in tiny little gasps over and over again. Derek had been memorizing the sounds Casey made into his Casey encyclopedias, but the restricted sections where he wrote down in a thousand words about what ecstasy felt like while Casey bounce up and down on him.

He pushed two fingers into her, and Casey shook her head, her eyes squeezing shut. Her mouth fell open, and she pushed a hand into the mattress.

“What,” she moaned when he pulsed his fingers and rubbed his thumb against his clit, “no, you—need! _”_ Casey’s small inhales and exhales stifled, and she blinked while he pumped his fingers, dragging in slowly, but pushing in quickly.

“I just--,” Derek tried, trying to come up with something, “I just needed—” Casey’s hand reached behind her, for him, curling her palm on him, stroking up and down. He hissed, their eyes meeting, but let her continue.

He left kisses down around her back neck, down her shoulders, and laving with his tongue across the junction between. Derek wanted to focus on her, but he tensed when she gripped him tight. He drifted his other hand up her stomach, stroking back and forth.

Derek rubbed a little harder on her clit, and she inhaled sharply, but continued to stroke him. Her face turned to face him, and he kissed her cheek. Casey smiled, and Derek considered expanding from encyclopedias to museums.

“What are you thinking about?” She said, her hand coming to touch his resting on her stomach.

“Nothing,” he whispered into her shoulder, and she interlocked fingers with his. “Uh, I guess, how soft you are.” He left a kiss behind her ear, and she giggled, the vibrations tickled his chest.

“Why’d you—” she stopped for a moment, and Derek did as well. They sat in silence, only the rain outside the window and the sound of his digits pushing in and out quickly while Casey tried to control her breathing. “Derek, you can touch me.”

“I know—” he pumped his fingers in slowly, and Casey keened, her body tensing up, but began pumping him to the same rhythm. “Case—”

“Derek, you can—” Casey shuddered, her body silently finding pleasure, and Derek finding glory in the way she rocked, soundless but beautiful. He pulled his fingers out, wiping the wet digits on her stomach. He dropped his face to kiss her shoulder, and Casey tilted her head. She squeezed their interlocked fingers.

“Derek,” her voice was soft, quiet, terrifying. “Come here,” Casey turned, and Derek’s had drifted up, cradling her face. He matched the way her thumb had drifted, outlining part of her face, hoping that it may mean to her what it meant to him. She briefly looked perplexed, and he was worried—maybe she hated him, maybe she refused, maybe it was just sex to her, but he kissed her, earnest and wanting, hoping that his heart wouldn’t beat out of his chest. Her mouth was warm, and she kissed back, aggressively but certain. Casey reached down their interlocked fingers to align them again, and Derek nodded against her shoulder, pushing back in.

“Are you sure—” Derek said, unsure what he wanted to say, but Casey’s hand squeezed his.

“Yes,” Casey nodded, licking her lips. “It’s good Derek, it feels good. You feel good in me Derek.” She stretched her back, arching into him. Elated, Derek thought he may have been hovering over whatever he felt, unable to put the words to what he wanted to say, but now he knew.

He knew. He probably always knew.

His heart swelled, his body feeling so light and drifting. Casey turned her face to kiss him, and he turned to kiss her the way he knew he needed, his hips dragging in and out. The rain pitter patted on the window, and he wanted time to slow down so he could memorize the heat, the pouring slippery, incredible tightness that surrounded him—so he could know, _really know_ , Casey in the way that he so desperately wanted her to know him.

Unlike before, he had to make it last, he had to make sure he kept a mental image of what she looked like when they were together, to feel the intensity, the way their heated skin clung to each other, to see himself in her eyes and see the person he knew he wanted to be.

“ _De-rek_ ,” Casey’s voice cracked, dignified, gorgeous, but under her breath. Her head swiveled to meet his, her blue eyes breaking barriers to stare right into whatever part of his soul which he still owned.

He could get used to the way she was looking at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to MiaDead for her help with this one!


End file.
